Drabbles de Potterheads
by PageRepertoireDeFanfics
Summary: Une trentaine d'écrivains, une trentaine de drabbles sur une trentaine de personnages différents. Apprenons à mieux connaitre chacun d'entre eux dans de courts écrits de 100 mots.
1. Le vif d'or de la défaite - Draco

**Le vif d'or de la défaite**

Draco était assis dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Encore habillé de sa tenue d'attrapeur, le jeune homme avait le regard fixé sur les grands anneaux d'or de son équipe, ceux ou aucun souafle n'avait pu traverser grâce au talent de leurs gardien. Les poursuiveurs et les batteurs avaient également excellés sur leurs balais volants, plaçant Serpentard en tête durant une bonne partie du match les opposants à Serdai**g**le. Pourtant, par sa faute, ce fût la défaite. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire gagner sa maison en rattrapant le vif d'or à temps. Il avait suffi d'une seconde d'hésitation pour voir tous ses espoirs envolés comme une simple trainé de poudre d'Asphodèle. Draco détourna le regard furieux, un sourire de dégout se dessinant sur son visage. Il enfouit sa tête au creux de ses mains et exprima une série de grognement enragé et de lamentations : Il n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de prétendre au titre de vainqueur de la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard.

**Drabble réalisé par** **Hemerodys **


	2. Aveu - Fred et George

-Salut Fred!

-George, je suis content de te voir, ça faisait longtemps.

-Oui désolé, le magasin a marché du tonnerre avec les vacances d'été. Tu sais, j'ai vu Angie, elle est passée avec son cousin, et on a parlé de toi... Et... mince c'est dur à dire mais elle est enceinte: elle attend ton bébé!

-T'es pas sérieux vieux frère?

-On a beaucoup parlé tu sais, elle veut le garder, elle ira voir les parents demain et elle veut que je vienne avec elle... je sais que c'est dur mais... Elle voudrait qu'on...

-Quoi? Que vous l'éleviez ensemble?

-George, fais-le, je sais que tu l'aimes aussi alors sois un père pour mon bébé, je veillerai sur vous... toujours...

George laissa ses larmes couler avant de poser une main sur le marbre froid de la tombe.

**Drabble réalisé par** **Succubusdream**


	3. Derrière le masque - Lord Voldemort

C'était enfin le jour qu'il attendait tant. Le grand Lord contemplait son visage (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) dans le majestueux miroir du Manoir Malfoy. Il enfila une élégante robe émeraude et descendit les marches.  
Il n'y avait personne, les bougies étaient éteintes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'attendait à voir surgir ses Mangemorts derrière les meubles.  
« Me voici ! Sortez, je ne vous jetterais pas de Doloris ! »  
Aucune réponse. Personne, ne sortit de derrière un canapé comme il l'avait espéré quelques secondes. Comme chaque année, on avait oublié son anniversaire. Comme chaque année, il le fêterait seul. Comme chaque année, personne ne goûterait à son délicieux gâteau à la citrouille dont il était si fier.  
Le redoutable Mage Noir souffla tristement ses soixante et onze bougies d'anniversaire. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais il se sentait terriblement seul.

**Drabble réalisé par Shuky**


	4. Les caches-oreilles - Neville

En sortant de la Grand Salle, Neville se précipita dans les serres, afin de dire adieu à ses plantes chéries avant le début des combats.

Alors qu'il caressait les feuilles d'une Alihosty, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer une Mme Chourave très agitée.

- Filet du diable, géranium dentu, tentacula, pus de Bubobulb peut-être ? marmonna-t-elle en s'affairant, sans remarquer son élève.

- Donnons des gousses de Snargalouf à Peeves, professeur, il saura quoi en faire, intervint Neville.

- Neville ! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, jeune homme ! Dit-elle dans un grand sourire.

- Moi de même professeur ! Et que diriez-vous de vous séparer également de quelques spécimens de Mandragore ? proposa-t-il.

Le visage rayonnant, la directrice de Poufsouffle lui tendit simplement une paire de cache-oreilles, tandis que d'autres élèves arrivaient pour prêter main forte.

Neville se savait enfin à la bonne place.

**Drabble réalisé par Severso**


	5. Chute - Luna

Les cheveux au vent, gravissant les pentes raides de la montagne, sautillant habilement d'une pierre à l'autre, Luna ne se laissa pas décourager car elle savait qu'au sommet elle trouverait la personne qu'elle avait perdue...

Le ciel se teintait de pourpre lorsqu'elle y arriva. D'ici tout semblait si petit et si vaste à la fois. Elle avait atteint l'au-delà de tout, pourtant elle ne vit personne. Tout en reculant devant la triste vérité, Luna murmura:

- Maman...

Sous son pied, une pierre glissa la faisant basculer .

L'au-delà n'est peut-être pas plus loin », se dit-elle avant de tomber dans le vide...

**Drabble réalisé par Leana, l'admin de "Aimer, la plus puissante magie".**


	6. Souffrance - Lily

Lily Evans pressa le pas. Elle devait vite rejoindre la Grande Salle. Elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle en était ravie. Elle entra dans la salle et se dirigea directement chez la table des Lions. Elle s'était déjà faite des amis et même un ennemi. James Potter. Il avait été odieux avec elle. Elle le détestait.  
Une nuit, la sorcière se réveilla. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle descendit à la salle commune pour se reposer auprès du feu. Mais elle découvrit quelqu'un sur le sofa, qui pleurait. Elle se rapprocha et rencontra les yeux de Potter. Il ne dit rien. Puis Lily s'asseya près de lui. Il ne dit rien. Juste qu'il était désolé de l'avoir faite souffrir. Elle posa son doigt sur sa bouche et lui annonça que tout était déjà oublié.  
Comme quoi, même nos pires ennemis ont leur source de souffrance.

**Drabble réalisé par My-love-is-unique**


	7. Contre-sort - Hermione

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle venait une fois de plus de rêver a cette guerre horrible qui avait tué tant des siens.  
Cela faisait plus d'un an que Harry avait mit fin au règne brutal de Lord Voldemort , plus d'un an que tout était fini, que les Mangemorts s'étaient rendu les uns après les autres. Plus d'attaques, plus de morts, tout était enfin tranquille. Mais il lui restait quelque chose à faire.

Pour ses parents, il n'existait aucun souvenir de leur fille car celle ci les avaient effacés avec le sortilège Oubliette. Aujourd'hui, Hermione part pour l' Australie, elle est heureuse mais elle est aussi terrorisée ... et si le contre sort de fonctionnait pas ?

Après avoir transplané, elle se retrouva devant la maison qu'elle avait choisie pour eux .

- Alohomora , chuchota t elle.

Elle pénétra dans la demeure de ses parents en silence et de la même façon qu'elle leur avait ôté la mémoire elle leva sa baguette et lança le contre sort ...

**Drabble réalisé par hermione87**


	8. Regrets - James

Dans sa vie James n'a regretter que peu de choses . Mais maintenant alors qu'il allait mourir , et il en était sur , son plus grand regret et d'avoir fait confiance a ce traître de Pettigrew . Alors qu'il voyait la fin , il se força à repenser à quelque chose de meilleur , son mariage avec la femme de sa vie , son fils , le sourire de Sirius et Remus . Mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un tout dernier regret : celui de voir une toute dernière fois son fils et sa femme et de les serrer dans ses bras .

**Drabble réalisé par C_Deatheater**


	9. Explosion - Seamus

Seamus Finnigan avait toujours été heureux de sa vie. Après sa scolarité à Poudlard et la guerre, il avait rencontré une moldue, Helen elle était magnifique, intelligente et elle savait rire aux pitreries de Seamus. Il l'aimait. Ils s'étaient mariés, elle était tombé enceinte et avait accouché du petit Devon. Seamus avait donc voulu parler de sa condition de sorcier et de son monde à sa femme, mais Helen n'avait pas compris, effrayée, elle était partie avec Devon et elle avait laissé un Seamus détruit derrière elle. Seamus, encore une fois, avait tout fait exploser.

* * *

**Drabble réalisé par WhyNotUs**


	10. Le Choixpeau - Albus Severus

-Albus Potter!

Je marche jusqu'au tabouret. J'ai un peu peur. Le Choixpeau tombe devant mes yeux et une petite voix chuchote à mon oreille.

-Je vois du courage mais aussi de l'ambition, de la ruse et une envie de faire tes preuves. Tu hésite à me dire quelque chose?

Je pense à ce que James m'a dit sur Serpentard.

-Serpentard ne veut pas toujours dire Mage noir mon garçon.

"Le choix t'appartiens Choixpeau"

-Bien alors...SERPENTARD!

Je repose le Choixpeau sur son tabouret et me dirige vers la table qui applaudi bruyamment.

Je vais tout faire pour battre mon frère.

* * *

**Drabble de ManonSnape**


	11. L'amour - Bellatrix L

"C'était le grand jour...dernier jour à Poudlard, remise des diplômes, départ dans le Poudlard express et retour chez elle, ce soir elle se fiancerait et dans un mois elle serait mariée et sa vie commencerait enfin.

Est ce qu'elle l'aimait? Qu'est ce que l'amour...elle le respectait et c'était chose rare. Que feraient ils de leur futur? Ce matin là devant son miroir en coiffant sa longue crinière elle s'imaginait déjà un avenir plein d'action et de danger, pas de langes, pas de pleurs enfantins, ah ça non!

Trouver un but à sa vie voilà ce qu'elle allait faire!"

* * *

**Drabble réalisé par Katsura 13**


	12. Dernières pensées - Tonks

p class="Standard"span lang="DE"Le temps se fige. Les secondes s'arrêtent. Le bruit de la bataille est déjà lointain, déformé. Je fixe la lumière verte qui fonce droit vers moi. Je comprends alors que je vais mourir. Des images surgissent dans mon esprit, je songe à Remus, mon amour. Nous avons passé trop peu de temps ensemble. A Ted, notre ange, qui grandira sans maman. Ma vie s'arrête mais je n'ai pas de regrets, plus de craintes. J'ai été heureuse. Mon mari veillera sur Teddy, Voldemort sera tué par Harry. L'écho du rire de Bellatrix résonne dans mes oreilles, un rire dément qui accompagne mes derniers instants./span/p  
p class="Standard" /p  
p class="Standard" style="text-align: center;"strongspan lang="DE"Drabble réalisé par /span/strong/p 


	13. Combien ? - Sirius

Combien ? Je ne compte plus les jours. Ceux-ci semblent ne plus exister dans mon esprit détraqué par la solitude, la peur et la faim. Quel malin plaisir trouvent encore les geôliers à nous affamer ? Jouissent-ils de nos cris d'agonie ? Je l'espère, pour que cette mascarade qu'est Azkaban prenne un sens. Les détraqueurs passent sans cesse devant ma cellule, s'arrêtent parfois. Combien de jour tiendrais-je ? Mes souvenirs heureux laissent place aux accusations retenues. Certaines heures il me semble avoir réellement tué Peter. Puis je me souviens des visages de James et Lily. De Harry lorsque Remus et moi allions les voir. Alors je reprend ma lutte acharnée, parlant seul pour survivre ici où la vie n'a pas sa place. Je vois passer des corps, identiques. Lorsque la faim se fait trop présente, c'est mon visage que je vois à la place du leur. Et je les envie.

Douce Lily, ta voix me guide vers la lumière. Jamais je ne vous ai trahi je vous supplie de me croire. Combien de fois en m'éveillant d'un cauchemar j'ai cru vous voir, tous deux souriants, à côté de moi ? Oh oui, combien ?

**Drabble réalisé par BESilverPhoenix**


	14. La leçon de balai - Teddy

"Ce soir là, Teddy ne parvenait pas à dormir. Son parrain lui avait donné son premier cours de balai ! Il pensait à ses parents. Il se demandait si, eux, ils étaient doués, s'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés les fesses par terre, comme lui, au premier essai. Mais ensuite… quelle agréable sensation ! Il se demandait si sa mère aurait eu peur ou l'aurait poussé à le faire, si son père aurait pris des photos. Mais il n'en saurait rien. Heureusement que son parrain était là ! La prochaine fois, il essaiera d'aller plus vite et d'entraîner les autres dans une course. Pour Papa et Maman."

* * *

**Drabble réalisé par Myka  
**


	15. Défiguration - Bill W

Le regard plongé dans les yeux de son reflet, Bill Weasley examinait de près son profil gauche, retraçant de la pulpe de ses doigts son nez régulier, sa pommette lisse et sa joue creuse, effleurant sa mâchoire rugueuse.  
Il tenta de sourire. Son double en fit de même. Mais cela n'allait pas, l'exercice était dur, quelque chose semblait retenir ses lèvres, de l'autre côté.

Alors, Bill tourna la tête et l'autre profil s'afficha. Le profil droit. Celui marqué, strié, boursouflé, défiguré…

« Défiguré », murmura-t-il, regardant avec répulsion les cicatrices de morsures qu'il tenta de cacher de ses longs cheveux roux.

Et puis, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit deux mains fines et graciles se poser sur ses joues. Sa tête pivota, un peu malgré lui. Et il se vit de face.

« Non Bill, tu es celui que j'aime », souffla Fleur à son oreille.

Il sourit.

**Drabble réalisé par Severso :) **


End file.
